warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ephemera
Ephemera are a type of cosmetic item for Warframes and Operators. When equipped, they create special visual effects that emanate from the Warframe's body. Equipping To equip an Ephemera, go to the "Arsenal" page, then click on a Warframe's "Appearance" tab. The Ephemera can be equipped in the option "Attachments" under the section labeled as "Ephemera". The Ephemera section will not appear until at least one Ephemera has been obtained. Variants Blazing Step The Warframe leaves flaming footprints in its wake. Obtained from Elite Sanctuary Onslaught rotation C (1.01%). Seeding Step The Warframe leaves grassy footprints in its wake. Obtained from Arbitrations rotation C (5%). Freezing Step The Warframe leaves icicles as footprints in its wake. Obtained from the Exploiter Orb (5%). Shocking Step The Warframe leaves footprints with electricity in its wake. Obtained from the Exploiter Orb (5%). Bleeding Body A grisly blood effect emanates from your Warframe. Obtained from Arbitration Honors for 20 Vitus Essence. Smoking Body The Warframe body emits smoke. Obtained from Shadow Stalker (5%). Spring Step Mark the path to a new season with a trail of decorative eggs. Obtained from the Market for between April 17th – April 24th 2019. Fae Path Your Warframe leaves a trail of fireflies and forest leaves in its wake. (PC only) Obtained via in-game inbox message after enabling Two-Factor Authentication (2FA) post- . Eidolon Step Move as the Eidolons and burn the ground coldly with footsteps of shimmering Void energy. Awarded after reaching Rank 15 in Nightwave: Intermission. Lotus Your Warframe leaves a trail of fragrant petals in its wake. Obtained via Twitch/Mixer drop from watching any mainstage panel for 30 minutes during TennoCon 2019 – watching the TennoLive stream did not fulfill the requirement. Spore Infested spores emanate from your Warframe. Awarded after reaching Rank 19 in Nightwave Series 2. Corposant Prime Luminous plasma leaps off surfaces in your presence. Obtained via Wukong Prime Access Accessories Pack between July, 6th 2019 ~ (current). Notes *Ephemera will inherit the color of the Warframe's attachments energy color, rather than the emissive color. *All Ephemeras and their blueprints are untradeable. Patch History *Fixed the Spore Ephemera not rendering over certain Warframe parts. *Fixed issues with Ephemeras not disappearing when the wearer is gone (i.e in and out of Operator). *Fixed an FX leak on the Spore Ephemera. *Fixed rogue Ephemera particles never going away in the Arsenal. *Corposant Prime Ephemera added. *Spore Ephemera added. *(Undocumented) Operators can now equip Ephemeras. *(Undocumented) Eidolon Step Ephemera added. *Fae Path Ephemera added. *Ephemera now uses your Attachments color. *Increased Ephemera drop rate on Exploiter Orb from 6% category drop to 10% category drop. *Slightly increased the drop rate of the Seeding Step Ephemera in Arbitrations. *Fixed the Bleeding Body Ephemera still appearing visible when your Warframe is hidden (talking to Bounty givers in Orb Vallis). *Fixed some Ephemera not appearing in Relays or missions after a cinematic is triggered. *Removed unreleased Path Ephemera from being Chat linkable...shhhhh. *Fixed inability to Chat link Ephemeras. *(Undocumented) Shocking Step and Freezing Step Ephemera are now available via Exploiter Orb drops. *Introduced. }} de:Ephemera es:Efímero Category:Update 24 Category:Aesthetics